


Traumland

by SchreibFluss



Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchreibFluss/pseuds/SchreibFluss
Summary: Thiel und Boerne sind persönliche Zeugen mysteriöser Ereignisse an einem Tatort.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Frank Thiel, Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Kapitel 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fiktive Geschichte zum Tatort Münster, die Idee dazu habe ich mir von der alten Akte-X-Episode "Dreamland" geborgt.

Boerne und Thiel fuhren erneut zu einem Tatort an der Zentraldeponie. 

Boerne wollte sich noch einmal etwas ansehen, das ihm aufgefallen war, hielt es jedoch bisher nicht für nötig, Thiel einzuweihen; auch weil er glaubte, dass dieser seine Theorie eh nicht ob seines geistigen Horizonts erfassen würde. Als er das erste Mal an diesem Tatort erschienen war und sich einen Überblick über die Situation verschafft hatte, seine Theorie mehr als nur eine graue elefantöse Form annahm, trompetete Thiels Telefon. Ein zweiter Mordfall kam herein, welcher sich allerdings als so eintönig und eindeutig erwies, dass Thiel bei diesem Fall seine höheren geistigen Fähigkeiten nicht weiter in Anspruch nehmen bräuchte.

Auf der Zentraldeponie hingegen war ein totes Schaf gefunden worden. 

Nicht, dass in Münster so wenig los war, dass man nun bei Tierkadavern auch schon die Mordkommission rief. Bei dem Schaf wurde ein blutverschmiertes Messer mit eindeutig menschlicher DNA gefunden, und dazu noch Hundehaare am Schaf. Suchten also einen Ritualmörder, der es auf Schafe abgesehen hatte? Dies war Thiels Theorie, zu der er sich nicht herablassen wollte. Boerne verbiss sich lieber in dieser Schafsache. 

„Wonach suchen wir denn auf der Deponie?“ fragte Thiel, und es klang eher routinemäßig als interessiert, während sie beide eine Steigung heraufkraxelten.

„Kann ich nicht genau sagen. Ich habe so ein Gefühl.“ 

Seit wann ließ sich der Professor von Gefühlen leiten? Thiel schaute verwundert und skeptisch, die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben. 

Sie stiegen über einen Zaun und Boerne ging zwischen den dort aufgestellten Photovoltaik-Paneelen herum. Es war ein sehr heißer Tag, die Hitze umgab sie wie ein Dickicht, schnitt ihnen bei jedem Schritt nahezu die Luft ab, schirmte sie von der Außenwelt ab, starrte auf sie, zwei jämmerliche, schwitzende Figuren, herab und verharrte in erbarmungsloser Sturheit an diesem Ort. In einiger Entfernung flimmerte die Luft regelrecht zwischen den Paneelen. Weit und breit kein Mensch zu sehen. Boerne verschwand fast aus Thiels Sichtfeld, als er einmal um eins der Paneele bog. Thiel, dem es mit der Zeit unbehaglich inmitten der technischen Anlagen wurde, holte auf. „Warten Sie!“ 

Er ging nun auch zwischen den Aufbauten herum, beobachtete den Professor, wie er sich hier und da hockte, unter die Anlagen sah, mit der Hand durch die Grashalme strich. Thiel hörte ein leises Surren. Boerne war kurz vor der flimmernden Luft, so sah es für Thiel zumindest aus. Er reduzierte nochmalig den Abstand zwischen ihnen und sie beide durchschritten plötzlich die vermeintliche Stelle mit der flimmernden Luft.

„Was war das denn?“ fragten sich Boerne und Thiel gleichzeitig gegenseitig, „haben Sie das auch gesehen?“  
Sie waren erschrocken in die Hocke gegangen und hatten ihre Arme schirmend über ihre Köpfe gehalten. 

Als er wieder aufstand, fühlte sich Thiel seltsam. Der Boden schien weiter entfernt zu sein als gewöhnlich. Na, vermutlich war das noch der Schreck. „Kommen Sie, wir fahren nach Hause, hier gibt’s nichts weiter zu finden.“ Er fühlte sich sehr seltsam, das Merkwürdigste war, dass er sich selbst sah, wenn er mit Boerne sprach. Er schob es auf seinen Kreislauf. 

Zuhause angekommen, wollten sie beide in ihre Wohnungen, aber ihre jeweiligen Schlüssel passten nicht. Warum trug er auch überhaupt Boernes Tasche? Vermutlich lag es doch an der Hitze, dass sie beide so durch den Wind waren. 

„Thiel“, hörte er Boerne sagen, „wir müssen die Schlüssel tauschen.“ 

Und nachdem sie ihre Schlüssel getauscht hatten, sich die jeweiligen Türen öffneten, er ein „Nacht“ murmelte, ließ er sich hinter seiner Tür gegen das Türblatt fallen, rutschte mit dem Rücken langsam an der Tür entlang auf den Boden. Sogar Boernes Schuhe trug er! 

Er riss sich die merkwürdigen Klamotten vom Leib und ging ins Bad, direkt unter die Dusche. Sogar im Bad war der Fußboden weiter entfernt als sonst. Unter der Dusche wunderte er sich über seine langen Finger. Auch andere Körperteile sah er mit neuen Augen. 

Er hoffte, dass er aus diesem Wahn spätestens am nächsten Morgen erwachen würde. Oder vielleicht träumte er das ganze hier gerade auch nur? Nach der Dusche fuhr er mit seinem feuchten Handtuch über den beschlagenen Spiegel. Als er auch nur den Ansatz eines fremden Gesichtes sah, warf er erschrocken das Handtuch fort.  
Er sah sich an, sah aber direkt ins Boernes Gesicht! Wie war das möglich? 

Er untersuchte seinen Spiegel, aber damit war alles in Ordnung. Er führte seine Hand mit den langen Fingern an die Nase, und die Boerne-Person im Spiegel tat es ihm gleich.  
Er ließ sich zurückfallen, auf den Rand der Badewanne, setzte sich, und betrachtete stumm sein vermeintliches Spiegelbild. Allerdings traute er seinen, diesen ...grünen...Augen nicht. Er müsse sich das einbilden, ganz sicher! 

So schnell wie möglich schlafen! Er ging ins Schlafzimmer, holte ein Shirt und eine kurze Schlafanzughose aus dem Kleiderschrank. Das Shirt war viel zu breit und schlackerte seltsam um seine Taille. Wann er so dermaßen abgenommen haben soll, war ihm ein Rätsel.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte er mit einem klaren Kopf. Er streckte sich im Bett liegend, und stieß mit den Fingern hinten an die Wand. Nanu? Wann war sein Bett so nah an die Wand gerückt? Er stand mit Schwung auf, das Shirt flatterte. Er ging ein paar Meter, hielt sich an einem Türrahmen fest. Seine Welt unter ihm schien sich von ihm entfernt zu haben. Im Bad ging er nur kurz, vergas den Blick in den Spiegel, und setzte danach in der Küche einen Kaffee auf. 

\---

Dass beim Durchschreiten des Flimmers etwas mit ihren Körpern passiert sein müsse, hatte Boerne sofort gecheckt. Er und Thiel duckten sich, als ein helles Licht aufploppte, und als er den Kopf wieder hob, sah er in sein eigenes Gesicht.  
Er erschrak fürchterlich, glaubte, in sein Spiegelbild zu sehen. Ihm wurde schummrig und er schloss wenige Sekunden die Augen. Als sie gemeinsam aufstanden, die Hände miteinander verschränkt, kam es ihm vor, als wäre er eben in einer Sekunde geschrumpft. 

Er sah an sich herunter, sah Bauch, und sonst erstmal nichts, bis auf das Gras unter seinen Füßen. Vermutlich war das noch der Schreck, der ihm die Sinne vernebelte. Wahrscheinlich war alles ganz normal, nur er steckte in einem seltsamen Albtraum fest. Er träumte, sich in Thiels Körper zu befinden, mit seiner eigenen Persönlichkeit. Aber nein, da dies unmöglich war, musste dies auf reiner Imagination beruhen. Vielleicht litt er unter einem Hitzschlag? Zuhause würde er erstmal duschen. Thiel wollte dann auch nach Hause, aber Boerne fand seinen Autoschlüssel nicht. „Aber den hamse doch vorhin in die Tasche getan“ sagte der Typ, der aussah wie er selbst, aber mit Thiels Stimme sprach. 

Verdammt, was hatte er heute früh gegessen? War das Brot vielleicht schlecht? War die Milch sauer gewesen? Er tastete in den Taschen, fand aber nichts. Nur undefinierbare Krümel, ein mitgewaschenes Taschentuch, eine schiefe Büroklammer, die Reste eines St. Pauli-Tickets. Angewidert strich er die Finger an der Jeans ab. Plötzlich hielt ihm Thiel die Autoschlüssel vor die Nase.

Während er fuhr, und er fuhr schnell, viel zu schnell, flog regelrecht dahin, vergas wieder den Blitzer, war er tief versunken in stille Gedanken, die so still waren, dass sie sich nicht einmal zu Worten formulieren wollten. Thiel, oder das, was er auf dem Beifahrersitz für Thiel hielt, wenn auch in seiner Gestalt, war auch äußerst schweigsam, schloss die Augen während der Fahrt. 

Irgendwas war auf diesem Hügel verdammt noch einmal ganz ganz ganz schief gelaufen. Er kannte kein Naturphänomen, was zu einer Verwechslung von Körpern führen könnte. Was musste er auch heute, ausgerechnet heute, am heißesten Tag des Jahres, auf diese Idee kommen, auf diese Deponie fahren zu wollen, mit all den Ausdünstungen und Ausgasungen des Bodens, die man zwar nicht roch, aber die Mikrometerweise aus den Erdschichten nach oben drang, nur um sie zu vergiften?

Als dann noch der Schlüssel, den er in der Jeans fand, nicht ins Schloss seiner Wohnungstür passte, war ihm alles klar. Es musste wirklich passiert sein!  
Nachdem er mit Thiel die Schlüssel getauscht hatte, konnte er, Boerne, in seine Wohnung. 

Dort stürzte er sofort ins Schlafzimmer, vor den großen Spiegel – und sah Thiel vor sich stehen.  
„Nein!“ entfuhr es ihm laut, und er stützte die Stirn an den kühlen Spiegel, bis er sich gewahr wurde, dass er Tête-à-Tête mit dem Thiel’schen Spiegelbild stand. 

Eine Welt brach für einen Augenblick zusammen, und er sackte auf den Fußboden, und er musste tatsächlich weinen. Nach einer Weile versiegten die Tränen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er ja immer noch Karl-Friedrich war. Innen. Er dachte wie Karl-Friedrich, sah bloß aktuell nicht aus wie Karl-Friedrich. 

Sicherlich gäbe es eine Erklärung für diese Situation, so leicht würde die Natur ihm nicht davon kommen! Sicherlich könnten sie es rückgängig machen, und er wäre dann auch wieder äußerlich Karl-Friedrich, für den gesamten Rest seines Lebens.  
Er rappelte sich auf, kämpfte einen Augenblick mit seiner neuen Körperfülle und der Schwerkraft, entledigte sich der seltsamen Kleidungsstücke. Nackt betrachtete er sich im Spiegel. So hatte er Thiel ja schließlich noch nie gesehen. Nicht dass es sein Wunsch gewesene wäre. Dessen Bauch, oder soll er nun denken, sein Bauch, war ausgeprägt, natürlich im Gegensatz zu seinem eigenen, also dem Boerne-Bauch, aber nicht so unattraktiv, wie es manchmal unter engen St. Pauli-Shirts wirkte. Er hatte noch nie Bauch, aber vielleicht konnte er etwas abnehmen in seiner Zeit in Thiels Körper? Natürlich fand er in seinem Kleiderschrank nichts Passendes anzuziehen. Er beschloss gleich am nächsten Tag, einem Samstag, einkaufen zu gehen, um sich ordentliche Bekleidung für diesen Bauch zuzulegen. 

Er ging in die Küche, öffnete eine Flasche Wein, und bereitete sich seinen Lieblingssalat zu. In der Tat standen einige Gegenstände recht weit oben, und er hatte Mühe, die Salatschüssel aus dem obersten Fach zu angeln, aber er schob dies zunächst auf seine neuen kurzen Finger.

Dann ging er noch schnell unter die Dusche. Der Duschkopf war so weit oben, dass er dort auch nur mit einigem Recken und Strecken herankam. So musste sich also Alberich fühlen?  
Er dachte bisher, es sei Anstellerei, wenn kleinere Menschen vorgaben, nicht an Dinge heranzukommen - um sich helfen zu lassen, anstelle sich selbst zu bemühen. 

Sich im Badezimmerspiegel betrachtend, beschloss er, sich seinen Bart wachsen lassen. Thiel wird zwar im Achteck springen, aber ein wenig Karl-Friedricher würde er sich dann doch fühlen.


	2. Kapitel 2

Gesagt. Getan. Am nächsten Tag, dem Samstag, schlenderte Boerne gemütlich durch die Stadt und fand tatsächlich in seinen bevorzugten Geschäften am Prinzipalmarkt neue Bekleidung für diesen Thiel-Körper. Anzug, Oberhemden, Krawatte, Hosen und einen eleganten Kurzmantel. Er grüßte einige bekannte Gesichter, die ihn ratlos anschauten und undefinierbare Laute zurückmurmelten. Stattdessen raunte ihm ein etwas verwahrlost aussehender Mann ein „Na, Herr Hauptkommissar?“ zu, als er um eine Ecke bog.  
Gottlob, wie froh er war, diesen Spießrutenlauf nahezu beendet zu haben. Die Einkäufe im Wagen verstaut, und froh, dass sein Stammverkäufer nicht nach seinem Ausweis fragte, als er mit seiner Stammkunden-Kreditkarte bezahlte, genoss er noch ein vorzügliches halbvegetarisches Mittagessen mit Hirschbraten. 

\---

Thiel hörte heute in Herrgottsfrühe Boerne aus dem Haus gehen. Nicht, dass er beim Klappern der benachbarten Wohnungstüre aus dem Bett gesprungen wäre, aber vom Fenster sah er noch sich selbst in Boernes Wagen steigen. Herrje! Dabei hatte er seinen Führerschein noch gar nicht wieder! Hoffentlich würde Boerne in seiner Identität keinen Mist bauen!  
Kaum, dass der Wagen um die Ecke war, schnappte er sich den Ersatzschlüssel für Boernes Wohnung, den er ihm seit der letzten Tagung zwecks Bemutterung seines Grünzeugs noch nicht zurückgegeben hatte, und huschte halbbekleidet über den Flur in Boernes Wohnung. Prompt drehte sich Herr Obiak, der eben noch am Briefkasten war, auf der Treppe um, und schaute ihn verdutzt an. Was sah er denn da? Boerne, wie er halbnackt, mit wehendem Shirt, aus Thiels Wohnung in seine eigene Wohnung flitzte! 

Thiel riss Boernes Kleiderschrank auf und suchte sich halbwegs normale Kleidung zusammen. Tatsächlich besaß Boerne 3 Jeanshosen und auch einen Stapel normaler Shirts. Sogar sportlich aussehende Schuhe entdeckte er, in denen er Boerne noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Voll beladen trat er den Rückzug an und fand sich in der dunkelblauen Jeans und dem weißen Poloshirt eigentlich recht attraktiv. Er strich sich das Shirt über den Bauch glatt. Kein Thiel-Bauch verunstaltete diesen Boerne-Astralleib. Wo er sich gerade im Spiegel betrachtete, griff er zum Rasierer und entfernte sich -endlich- diesen schrecklichen Bart. Boerne werde im Achteck springen, dessen war er sich ganz sicher. Ohne Bart sah dieser Boerne ganz anders aus. Nicht mehr so eingebildet. Fast normal. Irgendwie erinnerte ihn das neue Gesicht an irgendwen, aber ihm fiel nicht ein, an wen. An irgend so einen Schauspieler? Oder war das’n Musiker? Er grübelte, kam nicht drauf und blickte dann auf diese Brille. Dieser schrecklichen, strengen, oberlehrerhaften Boerne-Brille konnte er sich leider nicht entledigen, da er ohne diese plötzlich vieles nur unscharf erkennen konnte. Dass Boerne blind wie ein Mauldingens war, hätte er nicht gedacht! 

Plötzlich klingelte es. Stimmt, wo hatte er eigentlich sein Handy? Doch es klingelte an der Tür. Er rief „Jaha! Moment!“, schlüpfte in eigene Socken, die sogar einigermaßen an diese Fremd-Füße passten. Er öffnete. Vor der Tür stand Vaddern. 

\--

Ein herzlich gemeinter, aber unangekündigter Schlag auf seine Schulter unterbrach Boerne bei seiner Mahlzeit. „Meeeensch! Thiel!“ rief eine ihm unbekannte Stimme direkt ins Gesicht, dessen Besitzer seine Schulter tätschelte. Boerne verschluckte sich prompt und fing an zu hüsteln. Er hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, wer dieser Kerl sein könnte, der ihn mit Thiel ansprach. „Kennst Du mich nicht mehr, oder was?“ fragte die Stimme. Jemand, der einerseits Thiel beim Nachnamen ansprach und gleichzeitig duzte, konnte ja nur ein merkwürdiger Mensch sein. Boerne blickte einigermaßen ratlos aus Thiels Gesicht.  
Plötzlich fiel ihm auf, dass er seine Brille gar nicht trug, und begann, in seinen Taschen nach der Brille zu suchen, entschuldigte sich beim verdutzten Gesprächspartner.  
Dieser fing an, sehr übertrieben zu lachen: „Brille?! Ich glaub' mein Schwein pfeift! Frankie-Frank! Seit wann brauchst Du Adlerauge 'ne Brille? Du bist doch nicht dieser komische Professor Böööörne!“ – und äffte ihn nach.


End file.
